


With All Due Respect

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Shidge are in a longterm relationship, Vaginal Fingering, gone hilarious, pre established Shidge, sexy dynamic gone wrong, urban city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: What couple in the history of ever hasn't tried to spice up their sex life? Shiro and Pidge never thought they had to, until recently. Vanilla as they come, they agree to try something akin to a BDSM dynamic without the whips and handcuffs. But even with those hazards removed, they still find a way for it all to go to shit. Very funny shit, at that.





	With All Due Respect

“Yeah, and you know what? Fuck you, too!” Pidge yelled over the din of traffic.

Shiro cringed as the drivers in their vicinity honked, yelled and cursed right back at her. He linked his arm through hers, power-walking away from the chaos as quickly as possible. It worked well enough for them to reach the next street, but not without Pidge complaining most of the way there.

“Would you slow down, Shiro?!” Pidge said. “I can’t keep up with you when you do that!”

“Sorry, _‘lina_,” Shiro said.

Sometimes he forgot all about her short legs and how his freakishly long ones were always three steps ahead of her.

“It’s okay, just don’t walk so fast next time,” Pidge said, waving it off.

“I’ll be more mindful,” Shiro promised.   


He kept quiet for the rest of their stroll through town. Or at least, he did until they were away from crowds or other people Pidge could get into heated arguments with.   


“Well, I think today’s been a good day,” Shiro said, trying to steer the conversation in any other direction than it was headed before. “How about you? Enjoying yourself?”   


Pidge nodded with a small smile on her face. “Mhm. Today was pretty fun.”   


“That’s good to hear,” Shiro said.   


Pidge then nestled a little closer to him. “And since you were so nice to me, I think I should treat _you_.”   


Shiro blinked. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard her voice so low and sultry. He dared not ask in public what she had in mind, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.   


“Treat, huh?” he asked.   


“I’ll give it to you when we get home,” Pidge teased. “But you’re going to like it, I promise.”   


“Is _that_ what you think?” Shiro didn’t mean for his voice to sound as deadpan and snarky as it did just now. He bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth.   


Pidge looked up from where her head had been laying on his arm. “Is something wrong, Big Guy?”   


“No, everything’s fine,” Shiro said.   


Although that was half of the truth-they were only a day into this little dynamic/role playing game and already Pidge was asking for punishment. She wanted him, and that desire couldn’t be clearer when he looked down at her. But she’d broken one of the most important rules. He wondered if she was even aware of that, although Shiro still didn't bring it up. Oh well, he thought. If she was going to throw an adult-sized tantrum over it, then she would learn her lesson the hard way. None of this was real, anyhow. Whatever consequences Pidge faced for ‘acting out’ wouldn’t leave permanent damage on their relationship, hopefully.   


They arrived at their towering apartment complex. Shiro led the way, holding open the door for her as he often did whenever they walked home together.   


“After you,” he said.   


Pidge entered the building without a care in the world, convinced that she was going to be rewarded tonight. Shiro closed the door behind him as he followed her upstairs.   


* * *

Pidge stepped out of the bedroom and hung in the doorframe to their living room. She saw Shiro there already, freshly showered and content on their couch. His nose was tucked in between the pages of a good book, one of his favorites judging by the cover. She almost hated to disturb his quiet time, Well, almost. But she had a feeling he would forgive her when he figured out what she planned to do.   


Wordlessly, she slunk over to him. She situated herself before him, kneeling in the space between his open legs. Pidge let him know she was there by kneading his thighs, careful not to squeeze too hard; still, with his impossible muscle tone, Pidge doubted it would’ve hurt.   


“Hey,” she said.   


Shiro didn’t really answer her. He gave her a little sound of recognition but otherwise kept to his book.   


Not a problem, Pidge thought. Though he wasn’t all that enthused with her now, he’d be interested in her in just a second. She found her way to his zipper and pulled it down, though she didn’t go further than that. Even when Shiro was alert and focused, Pidge still liked to take her time in sucking him off. What fun would it be if she just dove in, swallowed and called it a night?   


For now, Pidge slid her hand into his open fly, grabbed what she could grab and began to stroke. She never gave much thought as to how long it took for him to get hard, but she noticed it was taking longer than usual. He was determined to make her work for it, that was for sure. Pidge slid her other hand beneath her skirt, rubbing her clit while she stroked Shiro.   


Inch by inch, she could feel him growing in her hand. For every inch that he grew, Pidge slid her fingers deep into herself. When she ran out of knuckles to pass, she just stuck another finger inside. Her mouth watered to see him twitch in his pants, growing so hard he formed a tent in them.   


Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the very top of his head rise over the waistband of his boxers. Finally, he was right where she needed him to be. Unable to wait much longer, Pidge reached out both hands and aimed to expose him entirely.   


But before she could do that, let alone greedily shove him into her mouth like she wanted to, Shiro pushed her hands away. He fixed and buttoned himself back up with little to no effort at all, then went back to his book. Not once did he make eye contact with her. 

Pidge knelt there, dumbfounded. She tried to reach for him again, but his hands were much quicker. Her face turned beet red and her ears burned as if they were inflamed, but for a different reason this time.   


“Hey, why did you do that!?” she demanded to know, crawling up onto the couch and glaring him down.   


Shiro closed his book halfway and looked at her. He had only one eyebrow raised, the rest of his stupid, handsome face staying neutral. But Pidge wasn’t crazy. She knew what she saw. And if she looked close enough into those gorgeous grey eyes of his, she saw for certain a gleam of amusement at _her_ expense.   


“I guess I’m not in the mood like I thought I was,” he said. “Sorry.”   


“You’re not sorry,” Pidge accused, sitting properly on the couch and crossing her arms. “If you were, you would’ve told me ahead of time.”   


Shiro’s expression changed, not so dramatically as to throw her off but subtly enough that she could’ve missed it if she weren’t paying attention. “Well…” 

“What?” Pidge snapped.   


“I might be persuaded to let you finish,” Shiro said. “But only on one condition.”   


Pidge sprang back onto hands and knees, leaning close to him. “Come on, out with it.”   


But as soon as she said that, Pidge began to regret giving into him so eagerly. Shiro’s smile spread further on his lips, his eyes intent on her as she backed away a little bit.   


“You can start by apologizing for your behavior today,” he said, “and then beg me to let you continue.”   


She sat back on her heels, gobsmacked for only a second until the events of today and a few hours ago sunk in. “Shit…” she muttered.   


“It’s up to you,” he said before going back to his book. “You can either help me out, or I’ll just finish myself off… while you watch.”   


All was silent in their living room. Pidge didn’t move for a long time and really, how could she? What the hell was she supposed to do in response to something like that? She mentally slapped herself for asking that obvious question. It was clear what she had to do if he was going to budge. He just spelled it out for her. But the annoyance bubbling inside of her clouded her rationale. Yes, Pidge knew she agreed to try this dynamic thing out. Yes, she knew what to expect if she disobeyed him or acted out. Funny how good something sounded on paper but absolutely _sucked_ in real life. Her pussy wasn’t having any of this either, raging against her by going numb and tingly now that the fun had been cut so abruptly short. She winced, squeezing her thighs together and leaning on the couch cushion adjacent her.   


“Poor baby,” Shiro cooed. “What’re you going to do with your blue ovaries, I wonder.”   


Pidge pulled herself out of her suffering long enough to catch a glimpse of his taunting glance. Her annoyance turned to genuine anger and frustration, the lump in her throat unbearably tight. Her teeth grinding, she looked around for something to take it all out on. Anything would do.   


Her eyes landed on a throw pillow. It had fallen to the floor in her mad dash to climb up here and scold Shiro for cucking her. So tempting, she thought. So tempting to just take it and-   


“Hitting me with that isn’t going to solve your problem,” Shiro called her out before she could even grab the damn pillow.   


Pidge dangled off of the couch, but quickly climbed back up after he reprimanded her. He was right, she reasoned with herself. A random pillow fight wasn’t going to fix this. But she thought of something that might serve as payback, right at that moment.   


She crawled over to him again. It was times like these when she thanked whatever god watched over them that she had been born so small and light. Anyone heavier than her wouldn’t have been able to sneak right under his nose and thread themselves through his arms. Before Shiro could say or do anything, Pidge jabbed her fingers into his sides.   


“Pidge!” he cried out, but once she got going there was nothing he could do to save himself. 

His harsh admonishments and stern looks flew out the window as she reduced him to a fit of manic laughter.   


“Since you won’t give me what I want,” Pidge said with a giggle of her own, “you can suffer, too.”   


Shiro writhed and squirmed underneath her. It wasn’t long before tears were streaming down his face, flowing non stop as she wormed her way into different spots where she knew he was ticklish. His sides and armpits were rudimentary, but if she really wanted to torture him, all Pidge had to do was skate her fingers up his neck and behind his ears.   


She went in for the kill and it was all he could do to stay on the couch. Without warning, Shiro fell off and took Pidge with him. But nothing would stop this tickle machine, now. She doubled down on her assault, even as he kicked and bucked his legs in protest. 

“Alright, I give up! I give up!” Shiro yelled, still unable to stop laughing. “U-uncle! Grandma! Whatever, just cut it out!”   


Pidge tickled him one last time before she rolled off of him and onto the floor on her side. Both of them were stuck there, hollering like hyenas as if they’d never heard a joke in their life until now. The laughter died down eventually, but they still took their time in sitting up and calming themselves down.   


“Okay…” Shiro said after he’d regained control over the volume of his voice and had wiped his face clean. “Maybe this dynamic thing isn’t necessarily for us.”   


“You don’t say?” Pidge retorted, the apples of her cheeks still cramped from smiling so hard.   


Shiro shook his head. “Serves me right for trying to spice up our sex life, huh?”   


“Nah,” Pidge said. “Well, a little. But you were just trying to help.” She scooted next to him and gave him an apology kiss on the cheek.   


“Thanks. So, I guess vanilla sex is out of the question now?” he asked as he came to stand on his feet.   


Pidge thought about it as he extended a hand and helped her up. “Hmm… I think I forgive you enough to still want to do it.”   


“I owe you one anyway,” Shiro agreed, bending down and kissing her on the forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Papirini/Genesister for coming through, like always, at the last minute for this and another story I'm going to be sharing with y'all today.


End file.
